When do Slayers Help Vampires
by ShadesBlackRose
Summary: So when do Slayers start to Help Vampires of all things that they want to kill what would be the reason for them to want to help? Who said the vampires even needed help, all they really want are the slayers out of the way, but for a reason they need help.
1. Chapter 1

Character Lists.

Slayers

Name: Grace Rose

Age: 21

Eyes: Hazel eyes/ Blue (belong to the Vampire male Ailek)

Race: Human/Slayer

Gender: Female

Weapon/Power: Long sword made of silver

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 140

Tattoo: A black crescent moon with a dark blue star in the middle on her back right below her left shoulder blade

Nickname: Midnight

Bio: When Grace was younger, her family and she lived in the woods; they had a very nice house and a growing family. Grace was the second youngest out of the three kids and she liked it that way. She had someone to look after her, and she had someone that she could protect herself. On Grace's 8th birthday, her little house was attacked by vampires. Her parents had tried to rush them out, but they were quickly surrounded by the demons. Hiding in a little corner outside by her mother's garden she watched in silence with horror in her eyes, as her family was massacred right before her. Being on her own for the long days and nights she couldn't help to too want revenge on the very thing that ruined her life. Picking up her very first weapon at the age of 9 she began training with it, till this day she still trains herself pushing herself to become even better.

Name: Destini Star

Age: 19

Eyes: Blue/ Green (Belong to the vampire male Zyro)

Race: Human/ Slayer

Gender: Female

Weapon/Power: Double sided Spear

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 135

Tattoo: Ice blue snow flake in the middle of her back, right below the middle of her shoulders blades

Nickname: Twilight

Bio: Destini was different she wasn't young when her parents died and she knew, very well, that if she didn't hide or do something that she would die as well. Separating herself from her family she hid behind some old burnt down houses until everything was coming to end. Just when she thought se was going to be okay, she was attacked herself and good thing Paradise and Grace were around at the time because it didn't look so good for Destini. When Destini got to thank them, she had asked them if she could join their group and fight for the death of her parents, when she was accepted she had to train with them everyday and practice with the weapon of choice so she would be the best with it.

Name: Paradise Isle

Age: 20

Eyes: Burgundy/ Gray (Belong to the Vampire male Domen)

Race: Human/ Slayer

Gender: Female

Weapon/Power: Chain Blade

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 137

Tattoo: Flaming sword between her shoulder blades

Nickname: Sapphire

Bio: Paradise met Grace when she was just old enough to fight along side her father. Her father being a knight of the northern Kingdom he didn't get to come home very often and when he did, he would teach his only daughter how to fight and protect herself while he is away. Using the chain blade as her weapon, she had to spend countless hours training herself, injuring herself many times with her own weapon she became very skilled with the weapon. Her father heading out on his trip to the northern kingdom again they were attacked half way there and he was killed fighting to get back home to his daughter. The message getting to Paradise several days later she went to her only friend and explained what had happened to her, Grace telling her about what she did for a living Paradise decided that she would join her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**When do Slayers start helping Vampires?**

Chapter One

The Girls

Twilight wearing her tie up blue sandals with a long ice blue skirt and a blue tube top that tied tight in the back. Her dark brown hair pulled up in a tight bun with a few strands hanging past her shoulders. Gripped in her right hand was her double sided spear that was drenched in blood, her soft blue eyes looking all over the floor at the ash piles of use to be vampires and the bodies of their human followers. Turning her head to the girl next to her, "well it looks like another day…I mean nights work done…"

Midnight looking up at her with her crisp hazel eyes, "if that's what we call it these days?" Her long black hair braided down her back, and the bangs hovering in her face. Her slender arms were crossed over her black and dark blue tube top that she had on. Tapping her fingers against the black bracelets that went up her arm she leaned forward pushing her back off the wall and straightening out the long black skirt that she had on. Midnight's sword resting in its hilt she rolled her neck around listening to the few pops then stretched her arms. "Let's get ready to go…" she said calmly.

Sapphire laughing and shaking her head, the loose light brown hair dancing around her shoulders, "come on Midnight, Twilight did well today. Give her some credit." Wiping some of the dust and ash that fell on her orange and red tube top along with her skirt, shaking her head at the mess she shrugs her shoulders and walks over to Midnight and Twilight getting ready to leave.

"Sapphire, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just getting hungry…if that's okay with you?" Midnight said in a sarcastic tone.

Twilight raising her eye brow at the both of them "does this mean that I am cooking again?" she said dropping her head low and shaking it. "Why can't you guys learn to cook for yourselves?"

Sapphire walking up along side her pats her on the shoulder lightly, "why dear Twilight, who else would we have cook? We all know that if Midnight were to cook the house would be as black as her heart."

"Whatever…" Midnight said rolling her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared over at the two and continued to walk down the dimly lit spiral stairs.

Twilight and Sapphire laughing at her they follow close behind her, still keeping there sense open for anything that could come out and surprise them. Sapphire wrapping her chain blade around her waist she stretched her arms and let out a deep yawn.

"This type of thing can really make a girl tired; maybe we should go on a vacation or something?" Sapphire smiling resting her hands back down at her side.

Twilight running her thin fingers through her hair could feel the drying of old blood, making a disgusted face she placed her hands back down at her side and shook her head, "this is getting gross, my hair is turning into large clumps of dried blood…"

Midnight looking back at both of them and shaking her head, "what am I going to do with you two, with out you I can't do this on my own, but with you both here my job just doesn't get any easier…" Looking out the window towards the stars and moon while they passed them she took in a deep breathe, feeling the cold air fill her lungs she let it out slowly and continued down the stairs.

Twilight placing her hand over her heart and a smile crawling over her face, "oh my, Midnight, that is like the nicest thing that I've ever heard you say in my life."

Sapphire laughing at Twilight nudges her shoulder and walks down towards Midnight, "you might not ever hear it again either, so make fun of it while you can."

Midnight and Sapphire reaching the bottom of the staircase before Twilight, they walk over to the large wooden doors and press their palms into the door pressing their bodies up against it until it slowly started to open up and let them out. The cold air rushing through the opening in the door, the girls just closed their eyes and stood for a minute breathing in the fresh air.

Midnight walking over to her black stallion, she rubbed her hand lightly against its neck. Looking over at Twilight and Sapphire, "what do you guys think about today?"

Twilight pulling herself up onto her white stallion, she looked back over at Midnight, "well, we killed a council member. I don't know if we are going to be doing all the hunting now? You know?"

Sapphire pulling herself up on her horse as well looked over at Twilight too, "what do you mean; we are going to be the ones hunted?"

Twilight getting her self comfortable first turns her head back to Sapphire, "if you think about it, it's going to be hard hunting something that is hunting for you…"

Midnight nodding her head, knowing what Twilight was getting at, but she had to make sure that things didn't fall apart now, they worked way to damn hard to fall back now, "I know what you mean Twilight, we'll just have to keep taking them off guard you know? Or we could just keep working on are fighting skills?" Midnight mounting her horse lightly clicked her heels on the side and the horse began trotting off.

Sapphire and Twilight following next to Midnight they rode back to the village taking the back roads so that no one would see them as they came through, the girls talking more about the council and the steps they are going to have to take so that they will be safe even when they aren't hunting. Sapphire coming up with most of the ideas and Midnight and Twilight letting her know were the flaws are and if that would work. This planning was going to take some time.

"Umm, guys…we are still going to the parade right?" Twilight said slowly looking back and forth and Midnight and Sapphire.

"Do we have to go, I mean honestly Twilight, we have one every year, can we skip this one please?" Midnight lowering her eyes to the ground; she hoped that the whole parade thing would have been forgotten.

"No! We are going to the parade this year, you guys already promised me…" Twilight said in a whiny tone.

"Fine, we'll go, just stop complaining…" Sapphire said sternly, looking over at Midnight with a glare.

Midnight rolling her eyes looks back up at the path and pats the side of her sword, "as long as we aren't there all night I guess I don't care…" she said slowly in a low tone.

The girls finally making it back into the town, slowing down they stop their horses and dismount them. Walking their horses to the back of the stables they tie them up carefully. Each girl filling up their horses water and food they walk back to the house keeping quiet and making sure their weapons weren't to obvious, making it into the house they walk into their one bedroom and slip their weapons under a loose floor board at the foot of their bed. Sliding a mat back over the floor board they all flop down on the floor and look up at the ceiling.

"I guess we should get washed up huh?" Twilight said looking at the ends of her hair.

Midnight looking down at her arm she nodded her head and stood back up, "I'm sure the hot springs are still up and running…"

Sapphire standing up next along with Twilight they gather some extra clothing and a towel to wrap up in. Walking back out of the house into the dark night, they walk through the thick forest again towards a hot spring were they can wash up and then go to sleep. The warm steam from the water wrapping around their ankles Twilight walks in first setting her blood stained clothes to the side to wash later, Midnight and Sapphire following her lead lay back in the water against a large boulder. Closing their eyes they each submerge themselves in to the water, letting the warm current sweep away the dirt and dried blood from their skin and hair. Emerging from the water slowly making ripples as they came up the girl's lean back against the rock.

"What do you think they remember the most about us?" Twilight asked tiredly.

Midnight looking down at her reflection in the water, she shrugged her shoulders timidly, "our symbols…"

Sapphire nodding her head, "that would make sense. Midnight you have the crescent moon with the star, Twilight you have the snow flake, and I have the flaming sword."

Twilight nodding her head with a smile, "that's really cool…" Standing up out of the water she wrapped her towel around and walked towards her clothes that were lying out on the soft dry grass. Slipping on some loose blue silk pants she pulled down a soft blue silk tank top that went with it, pulling up her hair into a tight bun she looked back at Midnight and Sapphire, "well I'm retiring…"

Midnight and Sapphire standing up at the same time wrap their towels around themselves and walk towards their clothes that were lying in the deep green grass. Midnight pulling up her black loose silk pants with a dark blue tank top that went with it, her wet hair matted to her shoulders and back, she smoothed it all back pulling it up into a tight bun, only a couple of strands escaping and residing down by her cheeks. Sapphire pulling up her red silk loose pants with an orange tank top with matched it, her hair curly now from the water she smoothed out the front putting it into a ponytail, the ends of her hair curling up, looking like a fluffy bunny's tail.

"Twilight does this mean you're not cooking?" Midnight asked suddenly.

"I was hoping you forgot, but since I'm making you guys go with me to the parade I guess I can fix something real quick…" Twilight said softly, wiping a water drop off the back of her neck.

The moon shining down on their wet hair making it shinier, and glimmer in the light like three angels, gracing the earth with their presence. The shadows from the trees making them look only more mysterious then they already were.

"If only my stomach would let me forget about how hungry I am…" Midnight said, while placing a hand in the middle of her stomach.

Walking up to the little house the girls go inside and finally start to relax. Twilight went into the kitchen with Sapphire, and they began making dinner, or even a late night snack, something along those lines. Midnight sitting in the living room her feet up close to the fire to warm herself up, her hair drying out a little quicker then she thought it would from the fire she took it out of the bun and let it flop against her back and shoulders. A few minutes went by and Sapphire walked into the room with Twilight holding some plates and food, Midnight jumping up to help them, grabbed some cups and filled them with water.

"Let's hope we all sleep well tonight, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…"Sapphire said with a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**The Guys**

"Stop cheating!" Zyro hissed angrily towards Domen.

"I'm not cheating; you're just not good at this game…" Domen said rolling his eyes, and continuing to place the cards down on the table.

Ailek sighing deeply looks up at the two and shakes his head, "why do we insist on playing this stupid card game if you two always argue about who's cheating?" Setting the cards down on the table, Ailek began rubbing the sides of his temples to relive some stress.

Before Domen and Zyro could protest to that, a thin man with matted blonde hair burst through the door, "the council wants to see you right now!"

All three men standing up abruptly, they head straight for the council room.

"What do you think they could want to call us?" Zyro asked.

Ailek looking over at him with dark blue eyes, "I don't know, could be anything, I hope it's something serious though, I hate when they waste my time."

Domen nodding his head in agreement, "let's hope that it has something to do with killing."

Zyro keeping silent next to them, he didn't really have much more to say. Looking up at the dimly lit stair case with his maroon eyes, turning to Ailek and Domen, "…I hope this doesn't take to long I'm getting kind of hungry," licking the top of his lip showing the tips of his pearly fangs.

The three guys walking into the room see Glory, Ben, and Vanessa. Walking up next to them, they look directly to the council.

"We have called you in urgency, to tell you that one of the council members has been killed." Standing up from his seat Malakyte walks over to the six standing to protect the council.

Glory taking very few steps towards the council bows her head and looks at them all before speaking, "council if you don't mind me asking, but how did the slayer get past the protectors?"

Veronica looking over Glory with much questioning in her eyes, she slowly stands to answer the question, "it was more then one Glory. There were three. Young women to be exact, they left us their marks, a crescent moon with a star, a flaming sword, and a snow flake." Veronica returning to her seat turns her attention back to watching Malakyte.

"Just tell us where they are council and we will make them pay!" Ben said with anger in his tone.

Malakyte raising his hand to them, "we only know of their marks, their identity is still unknown to us." Turning around he went back to his seat and sat down next to Veronica.

Kreg leaning forward, "we want you six, Ailek, Zyro, Domen, Ben, Glory, and Vanessa to protect the council. We will reside back to our homes but we will soon return, so for right now, Vanessa, Glory, and Ben, you will be coming with us and Ailek, Zyro, and Domen you will be going back to town."

The six protectors nodding their heads, waited for further commands.

The six remaining of the council standing up and walking slowly towards the door, the three that were ordered to follow them, go behind them with their weapons strapped to their shoulders or hand.

"Ailek, why do we still get stuck with watching the damn town, they know we are ten times the fighters of those three?" Zyro said heated,

Domen shaking his head, "we should get going so we have a place to stay?"

"The council, if you think about it are strong enough together, I doubt anyone would attack them?" Ailek said nodding his head to Domen.

Walking along side each other towards the village castle they stood in the doorway. "Let's hope this is worth it huh?" Zyro said with annoyance in his tone.

Ailek and Domen sighing push open the large steel doors with ease and walk out into the dark sky.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Zyro said.

"No…Why would we do that…" Domen and Ailek said simultaneously.

"Whatever!" Zyro said rolling his eyes.

"What I want to know is how three girls beat a guy like Keyios?" Ailek said shrugging his shoulders.

The three guys making fun of the whole situation while they walked through the woods to the village castle, getting tired of walking and figuring it is now too late to go hunting for a little late night snack.

"What do you think the council is really going to do to them when they find them?" Domen said turning the conversation back to the real objective.

"Kill them of course; what else would they do with them?" Zyro said shrugging his shoulders.

"Death most likely won't be their first option…" Ailek stated calmly.

Reaching the castle in the forest they quickly began to unload their things. The sun would be rising shortly and they would need some sleep.

"Well who ever they are they made the wrong step by killing a council member…" Domen said tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**The New Year Parade**

Bare feet tapping against the cold wooden floor the two little girls of 6 and 9 run through the house doing their best to keep quiet so they could make a surprise attack on Grace, Destini, and Paradise. Selena the youngest, has golden blonde curls that go down her shoulders and rest in the middle of her back, her bright hazel eyes searching the room carefully as she runs past them, sliding her pudgy fingers against the wall she looks out the window. Her sister Clarisse following close by had blonde hair as well but hers was not as curly and a little shorter. Her eyes were the color of the morning sky, holding up the bottom of her torn dress she stops next to Selena and looks out the window.

"Come on Selena, before they wake up…" she said grabbing her sister's hand and continuing down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Selena nodding her head runs with her hand in her sisters, "do you think they are already awake?" she said in a low tone.

Clarisse slowing down when they approached the door, "okay now you have to be quiet okay?" she said too her little sister who put her hands over her mouth. Clarisse slowly opening the door peers in, not hearing anything she walks in all the way letting her sister in as well. Looking back over at the bed they see it's empty. Their smiles slowly fading from their faces, "I think we did miss them Selena…"

Both of the girls slumping their shoulders forwards, begin to turn around and walk out of the room. When they turned around and looked up the frowns that once took place on their faces, faded back into a large smile.

Grace, Paradise, and Destini looking at the girls with a wide smile on their faces, "did you think we forgot about you two?" Destini said with a laugh.

Grace throwing a large sheet over the girls Paradise and Destini run at them and quickly pick them up tossing them on the bed. Grace jumping on the bed after them pulls the sheets off to see the faces of excitement and shock. The three girls working their fingers around Selena's and Clarisse's belly buttons, making them laugh until they could tell it was getting hard for them to breathe.

Grace sitting up looks over at the two little girls, "so what did you come here for?" she said slowly.

Selena sitting up quickly, "we wanted to help you guys get ready for the parade, and mommy told us that we should go out and play today…" she said scooting off the bed and stretching her little arms in the air.

Clarisse following her off the bed stands next to her and smiles at Destini and all of them, reaching for her little sisters hand, "we wanted to help you guys choose out a dress…" she said slowly.

"Well you know if we have to go that means you guys are going with us," Paradise said scooting off the bed as well and moving to her purse that she kept her money in. "Well lets get going then, it's going to take Destini all day to pick out a dress that she likes," Paradise said looking through her purse, nodding her head that she had enough money.

Grace standing up walks over to Selena and Clarisse kneeling down she pulls them into her and gives them a hug, "you guys come over anytime you want okay?" she said in a smooth tone.

Selena and Clarisse nodding their heads against Grace's shoulder, "okay…" they said at the same time.

Destini watching Grace smiles and nods her head, "she's getting to be a softy when it comes to those two…" she whispered to herself. "Okay let's get going, because Paradise is right. It's a good thing that I looked at a store that I like already," grabbing her own hand bag and walking towards the door.

Grace, and Paradise following Destini, while Selena and Clarisse run up to catch up with her, holding her hand. Walking out of the house they let the warm sun shine down on their faces for a second and then continue out down the streets to shop for dresses. Grace looking around the streets looks into the windows of shops with weapons, then the shops with clothes, surprisingly she hasn't been in one of them yet?

"How long do you think their mom has?" Paradise said to Grace.

"I don't think she has long at all, what are they going to do when she dies?" Grace said.

Paradise looking at her shocked, "I'm surprised you would ask that question, why can't they stay with us?"

"You know damn well why." Grace's voice crisp when she said it.

"No, I don't why don't you try explaining it?" Paradise snapped back in a whisper so they wouldn't here her.

Grace grabbing Paradise by the arm and pulling her behind a shop building, "they would be too much danger to us don't you see that?" she said in a fierce tone.

Paradise shaking her head, "Grace, you should here yourself, they need people that can protect them, who better then the people they trust most?"

Grace turning her back to Paradise at this point, drops her eyes to the ground, "Paradise, if they knew that we had a weakness, they wouldn't pause to use them against us…you have to look at it like that, if I wasn't who I am today then I would gladly watch after those two…" walking back out onto the street she looks up to see Destini and the two girls just turning into a store.

Paradise following out behind her she didn't say another word about the subject, she could see that it was hurting Grace the same to tell them that they couldn't stay with them. Even though Grace was right Paradise couldn't help but still want to help them some how. Looking up at Grace walking towards a shop she follows behind her giving her time to cool off and think things through for herself.

Destini walking into the shop looks down at Selena and Clarisse, "you two go and pick out your dresses, while I go and get mine…" she said lightly.

Clarisse and Selena nodding their heads run off into the store and started looking through all of the dresses, taking some of them down and trying them on. It wasn't to long before they had picked out the dresses that they wanted. Clarisse picking up an orange dress, with ruffles on the bottom and on the sleeve, she liked it though mostly because it had the bow in the back and long ribbon that hung from the bow. Selena picking out a pink dress with ruffles at the bottom as well and on the sleeves, but instead of a bow in the back she had little pink bows all along the bottom of her dress.

Destini finally picking out her own dress, it was light blue with a v neck line, it was a strapless dress, that lightly ruffled at the bottom, on the back of her dress were laces were she would lace up the back to make a little design. "How do you guys like it?"

Grace turning to look at it nods her head in approval, "it looks actually pretty nice…" Picking up a black dress with white ribbons flowing down the back were the bow was, her dress was also a v neck with no straps on the side, the dress slightly puffing out at the bottom, their was a slit going up the side, "what do you guys think of this?" she said holding it up to herself.

Paradise nodding her head along with the other three, "it looks good on you, you know black was always your color…" Paradise said laughing.

"Come on Paradise, what does your dress look like?" Destini said putting the items on the counter for the old women to total up.

Paradise picking up a ruby red dress that touched the ground slightly when she held it up to herself, the neck line of her dress doing a scoop instead of a v looking more like a u, the back of the dress taken out showing everything down to the lower back, "well…" she said calmly.

"We like it, now come on, all this shopping is making me hungry," Grace said pushing her up to the counter to lay her dress down.

"Okay, okay…" Paradise said setting her dress down and the old woman ringing it all up grinning at the price that she saw come up on the piece of paper.

"This is going to be a pretty penny you know…" the old woman said in croaky tone.

"Come, tell me the price I'm sure I'll be fine thanks…" Destini said looking into her hand bag at all the gold pieces she had and some jewels.

"It's going to come in as 506 gold pieces or 56 jewels," the old woman said with a smile on her face.

Destini looking shocked at first, "are you serious, that's all it's going to cost me…" laughing lightly she set the money down on the counter and then took the dresses, handing them back out to the people that picked them up.

Selena and Clarisse being very careful with their new dresses they held them up so that not even the bottom is dragging against the ground.

"Do you think we are going to look pretty tonight Paradise?" Clarisse said softly.

Paradise looking down at them with a smile on her face, "you two are going to be the prettiest ones out there okay…"

Clarisse nodding her head with a smile happily walks next to Destini again looking for a place to eat with them.

The five ladies walking back to the house they set down their dresses on the bed, Destini walking to the kitchen with Selena at her side. Grace, Paradise, and Clarisse walking into the eating room and setting down the plates, napkins, and cups so everybody can get something to eat. The three girls waiting patiently for the food to be done, they could smell it out in the eating room, and it started to make their stomach ache just a little more. Selena walking out with the pitcher of water and she sets it on the table spilling a little as she set it down. Letting everybody know that dinner was ready and it would be out soon. Destini walking back out with platters on food in each hand she sets it down in the center of the table. Grace serving Clarisse and Selena first then she served herself leaving Destini and Paradise to serve themselves if they wanted anything.

A short man standing at the window of their house peering in with mysterious eyes, "they couldn't be…" he said with a smile on his face. The three girls with their back turned towards the window he looked at the tattoos that marked their bodies, "the slayers huh? Well let's just see how long they last tonight and even better we'll use the kids as bait…" Malcolm rubbing his hands together happily, he quickly turns away from the window and walks through the streets heading towards the forest to tell the vampires of his findings.


End file.
